


Type Match Up

by enemy_xands



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Age Up, Comedy, Developing Relationship, F/F, Internet, Meme, One-Shot, Pokemon - Freeform, Shyness, Tribadism, Underwear, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, she was annoying as all get out, but maybe Rosa had misjudged her all this time. That was the only way to explain the growing heat in her crotch anticipating what she was about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm busy not finishing one Poke-fic, I write others! (That are complete)
> 
> Characters aged up to about 14 (Mei) and 16 (Bel)

Rosa felt… grimy.

The desert winds of Lentimas Town rubbed against her skin like sandpaper, got trapped in her hair, ruined her clothes. Why did she even have to be out here? Wasn’t research her assistant’s job anyway? There had to be a laundromat or something around here somewhere…

Oh, right. Not until she got past that damn cave. Of course.

She took a bottle of water from her bag and a Pokeball covered in blue and white deco stickers. In the tumbleweeds and with her back turned to the wind, she threw the ball and in a flash her Samurott appeared in the brittle grass.

Samurott didn’t look any more pleased than she did. She offered it a little water.

“Hardly Undella Bay, eh boy?” she muttered while Samurott drank gratefully. He straightened up and looked around. Danger?

Rosa waved her hand. “No, no, no battle, just… uh, I know this is going to be weird, but, would you mind…” Rosa took another look around. “Would you, like, wash me off?”

Samurott visibly started and tilted his head as if to ask,  _R_ _eally? Out here in the open?_

Rosa sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. “I know. Don’t judge me. I hate grime and dirt.”

Samurott sighed at his owner and sat down. He would comply with the request, but Rosa couldn’t stop him from openly judging her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance—with her rude Pokemon, and with herself. She just wasn’t cut out for this “roughing” it life.

Rosa moved deeper into the grass and behind Samurott, just out of sight of any trainers that may pass through this tumbleweed town. She took her shirt off to reveal a pink polka-dot bra. She unsnapped it and let it fall slightly, the straps off her shoulders and the cups loose against her breasts. She blushed and looked up at her Samurott sheepishly.

“You can… like, close your eyes if it’s embarrassing.”

Samurott peered down at her and tried to ask how he was supposed to aim if he couldn’t see her, but of course he could only grunt. Rosa apparently didn’t understand and still waited, those… things on her chest that she was so worried about exposed now. With a deep sigh through his nose, Samurott closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

The two of them jumped at a piercing noise that cut over the raspy winds.

“Roooosaaaaa! Is that yoooou, Rosaaaa?”

Rosa peered from behind Samurott, clutching her bosom in outrage. Who dared to disturb her shower?

She gasped.

Even in the reddish haze, she recognized that outfit, that hair…

She and Samurott grunted at the same time. Oh, god.

Bianca stopped behind Samurott and gave him a swif but gentle pat on the rump. Her easy smile faded when she noticed something was amiss. Finally, her face turned scandalized.

“Rosa!” she shouted, covering her mouth. “Wh-wh-what on earth?”

Rosa sighed. A lie wouldn’t sound any better than the truth. “I was getting Samurott to rinse me off… it’s sooo dusty out here!”

Bianca, still cringing, covered her eyes and said, “But why are you half-naked?! That’s… that’s…!”

“Look, I’m putting my clothes back on, okay?” Rosa said as if she were trying to coax a fussy Minccino. She picked her bra up and shook it well before snapping it back on. She looked up at Samurott and knew it was laughing, just _knew_.

Bianca, meanwhile, still stammered away. “I-I-I didn’t mean to be ru-rude, I just—didn’t—expect—it really is a cute bra!”

Rosa was a little surprised. She looked down at the bra before covering it with her shirt; at least Bianca had great taste. “Thanks. I’m clothed, now.”

Bianca peeked between her fingers to make sure it was true, then pulled her hands down. Her face was red as a Pansear’s fur. Rosa giggled at the sight and Bianca’s blush deepened. She struggled to regain control of herself, but Rosa beat her to the punch.

“So, are you out here on, like, another research mission for Prof. Juniper?”

“Yes… well, I was. In Reversal Mountain.” Bianca pointed at the yawning entrance of the mountain. “I’m supposed to be gathering research on a Pokemon called Heatran. Have you heard of it?”

Rosa dug into her bag and pulled out her Pokedex. She did a scan and shook her head. “Nope, don’t have anything on it.”

Bianca perked up a little, her watery green eyes sparkling with excitement. “Well, it’s said to be made of steel and fire. We heard that it travels from Stark Mountain in Sinnoh here, but we’re not sure why… and… that’s why I’m here!”

Bianca’s excitement died down a bit and she tugged on her hat. "The thing is, though… there’s a lot of really strong trainers and Pokemon in there.” Bianca gave a self-deprecating smile. “As you know, I’m hardly the best trainer. So that’s why I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh.” Rosa twirled a little strand of her hair. “Isn’t Dr. Juniper here, too, though?”

“She just left back for Opelucid… which, if I’m not mistaken, is where you’re supposed to be right now.”

Bianca peered down at Rosa from her glasses, and Rosa suddenly panicked. That’s right. She was supposed to be going to Opelucid and… something something dragons. She looked to Samurott for help but the aquatic Pokemon quickly turned his head up and studied the ochre sky. Rosa sighed.

“Okay, I get it. Well, we better get through that cave, huh?”

“Thank you! I knew you’d do it!” Bianca bounced and wrapped her arms around Rosa in a bear hug. Rosa was caught off guard and thought her spine had been broken judging by the creaks and cracks it made, but when Bianca let her go she was still alive and standing. Rosa called her Samurott back and dropped the ball back in her bag.

“What cool decorations!” Bianca tried to reach into the bag and pull the ball out, but Rosa swatted her away. Bianca pouted but laughed it off. “Sorry. I get wild for that kind of thing!”

“Really?” Rosa had thought she was singlehandedly bringing the decora movement back. “I’m here for that! I’ve got a bunch if you ever want some.”

Bianca nodded wordlessly and turned her attention to Reversal Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Bianca wasn’t kidding about the trainers and the Pokemon in the cave.

“I only made it a little past here…” she muttered, pointing at the entrance of another room. “It was just too much.”

“Like… no kidding.”

Rosa shrugged. Good thing she liked to overstock on potions, even though Bianca had agreed to heal their Pokemon up. Through the persistent trainers and endless Woobats and Skorupi, Rosa tried to take it all in.

Reversal Mountain was truly beautiful in an intimidating way. There were lakes of crystal clear water dotted all over. It was cold but not unpleasantly so. The stalactites and stalagmites were tremendous and the waters cast a subtle blue on the walls, the floors, the ceilings, other trainers… Bianca…

Rosa thought Bianca should really have more confidence in herself. Her Musharna seemed pretty confident, after all. Rosa was impressed at the Pokemon’s strength and variety of moves, all due to a loving and attentive trainer. Bianca fought gracefully, calling out commands as if she’d been doing it her whole life. It was easy to forget that this clumsy, shy, flighty girl had been at this longer than Rosa. She's done some amazing things in her time.

After a particularly persistent pair of Boldores, Rosa declared that they should rest. Bianca didn’t fight the notion, and they found a corner with a relatively smooth surface to sit on. They dropped their bags and took a rest, leaning up against the cool walls.

“So… like, what happens if we see this Heatran thing?” Rosa asked. She needed another Steel-type like she needed a hole in her neck, but she was becoming quite the collectionist with her Pokemon catching.

Bianca laughed. “Oh, I have a feeling we won’t see it here. I’m mostly here to learn about its environment.”

“Whaaat. So we might not even spot it? Why did Juniper send you here, then?”

Bianca looked a little startled, then that self-deprecating smile split her face again.

“Who knows,” she said. “Maybe just to get me out of the way… or give me something to do.”

Rosa rolled her eyes. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well, I did.”

“Come on. She could have done better things to get you out of the way, though. Like, send you flying on a Crobat to the top of that Twist Mountain thing.”

Bianca laughed again, genuinely this time. “I’m sorry, I just feel so… inadequate to her sometimes. But I really love my job.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. “Actually, from what we understand, the Heatran seems to be drawn to a special stone… the Magma Stone. Which, obviously, I don’t have.”

“Hmm.”

Rosa rummaged around in her bag and pulled out her phone. Like her Pokeballs, Xtransceiver, and everything she owned, it was covered in stickers and charms. She pulled Bianca close and pointed the camera towards the two of them.

“Say ‘desu’!”

“Uwah!”

Rosa let go once the photo was taken, and turned the phone around to check. She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle and passed the phone to Bianca.

“Oh, no!” Bianca cried out. “Ugh, my face! You shouldn’t have surprised me like that!”

“Sorry, you just looked too cute.”

“Come on, take another. Is it for Facebook or something?”

Bianca leaned on Rosa’s shoulder this time and the two of them smiled brightly.

“Nah, not quite. It’s for Tumblr. I’m making a digital scrapbook of my journey. Look, I just posted that, and…” Rosa thumbed through her dashboard. “There’s my Oshawott when he evolved… my Aron…”

Bianca huddled in and browsed through the photo album with Rosa. “What a great idea! I took a bunch of pics but never put them anywhere… my dad knew about my Facebook and I had to delete it.” Bianca sighed. “He really didn’t want me going out.”

“What! Oh, that’s so stupid. Lemme see your pics. You can, like, make a new Facebook page and have a photo album for them.” Rosa swept her hand across the empty space in a grand gesture. “You can call it… ‘Memoirs of a Journey’.”

Bianca snorted rudely. “Oh, god. Here’s my phone.”

Rosa took the phone and browsed through the various photos. Some of friends, Cheren, her house, Prof Juniper, some girl in orange leggings…

Rosa did a double-take.

“Is… is that you?!” She zoomed in on one picture in particular. “Oh my goodness! You were so… so young!”  _I’m so glad she learned to dress better_ , Rosa mentally added.

Bianca’s nose wrinkled. “I wasn’t that young. It was just a couple years ago.”

“I mean, you, like, look so mature now. Wow! I love it.”

Bianca pinked a little. “Th-thank you.”

“You’re so cute. I mean it.”

“That means a lot coming from you, Rosa…” Bianca dropped her head and tugged on her hat. “I think you’re a lot cuter than me, too. You even wear cuter underwear!”

“Do I really?” Rosa paused. Was this really happening, really happening right now? Opportunities like this only came once in a little while; or, if you read a lot of manga, every damned day.

Rosa wished it happened every day. She wished cute girls would quiver and blush over her like this every day. It was hard. Hard being out and then hard zoning in on your “type”.

Bianca was just her type. Sure, she was annoying as all get out, but maybe Rosa had misjudged her all this time. That was the only way to explain the growing heat in her crotch anticipating what she was about to do.

“Okay, let’s see ‘em.”

“What?!” Bianca was scandalized again.

“You said it, now you gotta prove it, right? I already showed you mine…” Rosa muttered “perv” under her breath, but wasn’t sure whom it was directed to.

Bianca quivered and her eyes grew watery again. She looked around for trainers, even though they were pretty well hidden in their little alcove. “I… this is stupid… but… okay.”

Rosa’s heart soared like she had just caught something rare with her twentieth Ultra Ball, like she was about to have this girl’s legs wrapped around her head very soon.

Bianca shrugged off her jacket and shuddered at the sudden draft. She gently eased eased her shirt up to reveal the black tank top beneath it. Rosa gripped the bottom of that shirt and helped her take it off, too. The shirts were discarded near Bianca’s bag. Rosa inwardly fist-pumped and grew hungry for more.

Truth be told, Bianca’s underwear was a little plain. Just pale yellow. Her large, soft breasts more than made up for what she lacked in style.

Rosa cupped the breasts in her hands and watched Bianca carefully. She didn’t seem to be resisting, only looking down with that darkening blush on her cheeks.

“Wh… what do you th-think?” she stammered.

“I think… you’re cute. No matter what. It’s just underwear, after all.” Rosa shrugged. “At least yours is practical.”

“I do have a really cute blue and pink set that I never wear.” Bianca laughed nervously. “If I knew we’d be comparing, I would have—”

Rosa hushed Bianca’s nervous chatter with a kiss, and Bianca melted into her. Rosa felt relieved, but not for long. She was still hot, so hot she barely managed to get her own shirt over her head. Their arms crossed when they snapped each other’s bras off in a single, strangely fluid yet awkward motion.

Their respective undergarments discarded with their shirts, Rosa pulled off her visor. A few wisps of hair fell across her forehead and tickled Bianca’s chest when she leaned in.

Rosa kissed the tops of Bianca’s breasts and kneaded them with her hands. She sucked hungrily at the already stiffened nipples. Bianca squealed and grabbed the back of Rosa’s head, drawing her in closer.

Rosa could barely breathe over her mouthful, but she was okay with that.

She left tiny pock marks and love bites all over, taking her hands lower and into Bianca’s pants. She rubbed her first through her pants and then through her underwear, fingers already damp.

“Take them off,” Rosa said bluntly. Bianca stood and nodded.  

“I… I’ve never done this before… have you?”

Rosa thought a moment. “Not really. I’ve always wanted to, though.”

“Then how do you know what to do?”

Bianca needed reassurance. Rosa got that, but right now the girl was sliding down the annoyance scale again. “Tumblr. We’ll just make up the rest.”

That didn’t seem to work, but Bianca was sliding her pants off anyway. When she pulled down her underwear, Rosa could see the thick, clear strands that dripped from Bianca’s sex, proof of her arousal. Her eyes went wide. An image flashed in her mind.

_Okay yes good_

After that, reasoning left her. She grabbed Bianca’s hips and moved under her. Bianca could only lean against the wall for purchase when Rosa thrust her tongue up, quickly targeting her clit and teasing it mercilessly. Rosa sucked at her folds and swollen clit, used fingers to spread her wider and lap up every drop. Bianca was gripping the back of her head even harder, probably creating a bald spot back there, but the sharp jolts of pain only went straight to Rosa’s crotch.

Speaking of which.

Rosa leaned back and took her mouth away. Bianca stopped whimpering and tried to urge her back.

“Don’t stop…” she whined. Rosa shook her head and stood up.

“Let’s do it together.”

She kicked off her shoes and dropped her culottes, then peeled off her leggings. She briefly wondered if her Xtransceiver’s vibrate function would be strong enough for the both of them, but that was a little too pervy for a first time. Besides, Bianca looked like she didn’t need much help… neither of them did.

Bianca was fascinated by Rosa’s arousal as if she’d never seen a pussy before. She poked at Rosa’s lips in a way that made the trainer want to grab her hand and shove it all the way in (fisting next time? She wouldn’t push it).

“Like… like this?” Bianca spread her own labia and tried to rub against Rosa. It was good, but clumsy and neither one of them would be able to maintain like that for long. Instead, Rosa took Bianca back down to the floor. She rolled on top of her, but had a change of heart and reversed their positions until Bianca was straddling. She moved her hands up to the other girl’s breasts and massaged them again.

 “I… I saw this in a manga once,” Bianca said, quickly looking away. She moaned softly when Rosa pinched her nipples.

“And then what happened?”

“It was… with two guys.”

 _Oh-em-gee!_ Rosa thought. “A… a BL?”

“Yeah… I like… that stuff. That’s not bad, is it?”

“No, not at all!”

“But I don’t know what to do up here…” Bianca idly toyed with Rosa’s nipples, attempting to copy the other girl’s movements.

Rosa put her hands on Bianca’s hips and gently commanded, “Move. Please.”

Bianca nodded and started sliding back and forth. The stimulation wasn’t as good as when Rosa was licking her, but she was so slippery now that whenever their clits bumped together it felt like a thunder shock. She was grinding so fast it didn’t even feel like she was moving at all, and soon her whole body was just a pleasure point, a playground for Rosa’s hands and fingers to pinch, roll, and work.

“S-so good!” she blurted out. “Y-you won’t do this with anyone else, ri-right? You don’t have to mean it… just…”

Rosa grabbed one of Bianca’s hands and popped a finger into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled at it, then thrust her hips up. Bianca uttered a sharp cry that Rosa was sure would wake up a swarm of Woobats, break a stalactite, cause an avalanche or _something_ , but fortunately nothing happened. Only the sweet sensation of Bianca’s orgasm and her own washing over, mingling together in a mess that she wouldn’t dare ask Samurott to clean up.

Bianca swooped down and kissed her. A rather chaste kiss considering what they had just done, but, well… they were still novices. They’ll get it right next time.


	3. Chapter 3

At the cave's exit, Bianca suddenly grabbed Rosa’s hands.

“You still have my phone number, right?” Her voice was edgy with panic, as if the number would have been mysteriously erased in the past few hours.

“Yes, yes, on both my phones.”

“I don’t know when we’ll see each other again…” Bianca reached to tug at her hat, but let her hand drop. “But call me a lot, okay? And send me your Tumblr pictures! I’ll make a new Facebook account too, so friend me!”

Any other time Rosa would have rolled her eyes into the back of her head at the thirst, but this time she smiled. “Promise, promise.”

“Well, this is good-bye for now… good luck in Opelucid.”

“And good luck with your research.”

Rosa planted a kiss on Bianca’s forehead, even though she was a little taller than her. The girl squealed and drew Rosa into another bear hug.

Two days later, Rosa had finally made it into Opelucid. The Pokecenter had free Wi-Fi, a shower, and—most excitingly—a place for her clothes, so she and her Pokemon were feeling tanned and rested now.

The Center had a Pokemon Out policy, so she let her Lairon hang out a bit. He was curled up under her feet and she used him like the world’s most uncomfortable ottoman. He really was more like a cat than a steely rock creature. She took a quick picture and posted it to Tumblr.

She really was getting to Drayden’s house, honest.

“We better get going,” she said behind a yawn. It was getting late, she better catch the old man. Dragons, dragons, dragons. People-eating ones in Lacunosa, flame breathing ones here. It was really getting hard to keep track.

Just as Rosa stood up, she got a text alert on her phone. She glanced at it; two messages, both from Bianca. The first was the inevitable friend request, and Rosa accepted it. The second was a picture message.

She opened the message and gasped, turning around to make sure no one could see. Just her and the nurse, thank goodness.

A photo of Bianca, in her bedroom—she recognized it from her older pics—wearing some rather racy pink and blue lingerie… and it was see through. There was barely enough light in the picture of Rosa to feast her eyes on, but she took in what she could see hungrily.

The caption simply read, “Came back home for these! <3”

Rosa smiled dreamily and sent a response.

“<3 going in my personal collection! <3”

 


End file.
